


Mr. Finn, my Dad has crush on you

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), divorce mention, single parent!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Ben is called to school to discuss he's daughter's, Hope, recent behavior in school. His daughter is top priority but he can't help but be distracted by her teacher..
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Mr. Finn, my Dad has crush on you

Ben typed away at his desk, submitting couple of documents to his boss. He looked at the clock wondering when he could finally go home, it was only 1:35pm. " Hey hot shot, thinking going to bar afterwards you in?" Poe asked peaking over his cubicle. " School night remember?" Ben said tapping at his daughter's softball picture. She was covered in dirt but held her bat proudly since it was her first homeroom. _Think you were scared during first practice._ " Ah that sucks. Maybe next time and hey might get you a new date." Ben laughed shaking his head. Before two could chat more Ben's phone rang.

" First Order Inc, Ben Solo speaking.....yes I'm Hope's father....SHE WHAT!? I-I'm sorry so I'll-after school? Yes that's fine. Thank you very much for telling me. I'll be heading over soon."

Ben hung up the phone placing his hands on his face. " School troubles?" Poe asked rolling on his chair next to Ben. " She...Hope bit a classmate." Poe eyes widen and whispered yikes. " You know I thought it be a food fight but biting that's um...sorry hear that bud." Ben shook his head grabbing his belongings. " I gotta go...later." Ben walked down hall so he can inform his boss on his sudden leave.

" Hey are you gonna tell Rey?"

* * *

Ben waited his in car waiting for school bell to ring. All bus were lined up along with parents waiting to pick up their kids. His phone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out. " Finally."

_Rey: Sorry plane just landed what's up?_

_Ben: Hope's teacher just called_

_Ben: She bit her classmate_

_Rey:_ _WHAT!_

_Ben: I'm at school now I'm suppose speak with him after class._

_Rey: I should be there._

_Ben: Yeah you should._

_Rey: Ben. This is about Hope._

_Ben: Yes it is. I'll talk to you later. Bye._

Ben silenced his phone as the school bell rang. Many children came running out. Ben waited couple minutes before leaving his car and hopefully, Hope had an answer as to why she did what she did. Walking inside he was greeted by front desk. " Can I help you?" The woman, principal Holdo actually asked with a smile. " Ben Solo here to speak with Hope Solo's teacher." Holdo nodded her head clasping her hands together.

" Ah yes, young Hope. She's been in my office helping me shred paper. In fact there she is spying on us now."

Two look seeing Hope dunking behind a chair. " Hey Hope." He said waving, the young girl stuck her hand out waving. " Well I'll leave you two to it. Hope why don't you take your dad to Mr. Finn's classroom. Have nice day you two." Holdo headed outside to check on her other students. Ben looked at Hope currently braiding her ponytail. It was her nervous tick after all.

" Lead the way kiddo."

It was a quiet walk down the blue hall aka the 1st graders hall. Ben eyed all different drawings and work done by each class. They stopped down very last door next to the exit. Ben smiled seeing hand-written papers of what students accomplished last summer. Hope's was about her time being in softball tournament. " You gotta ring the bell." Ben looked down seeing Hope still petting her black yet curly ponytail. Ben looked at door seeing it was a bike bell. He rang it once causing Hope to giggle. _Well that's one reason to have it._ The door open and Ben was in awe.

" Ah Mr.Solo and Miss Hope please come in. I'm Finn Boyega but everyone just calls me Mr.Finn please have a seat."

_Holy shit he's cute!_

Ben watched Finn walk over to his desk putting his black glasses on. He was wearing nice blue pants with red loafers. And his light pink dress shirt with tiny red dots, his sleeves wear rolled up ever so nicely. _Focus Ben this is about Hope not how good her teacher looks in that outfit._ Two sat down, well Hope hopped up her chair actually. Ben looked at Finn's desk scattered with different figurines and obvious the man likes to travel. His name tag on desk had lego minifigure that looked like him. Right underneath Finn's hands was a folder. " Thank you Mr.Solo taking time come out her to discuss...Hope's _incident._ As you're aware of what happen, Hope why don't you tell your dad what you told me." Ben looked at Hope who looked at him nervously. " It's okay kiddo go ahead. Ben smiled to reassure his daughter and she smiled back lightly taking a deep breath.

" So last night homework was to write about what we feed our pets and how. Mine was on our pet goldfish B.B. You know we feed B.B fish food and peanut butter sandwiches! But last night we didn't have peanut butter we had tuna, TUNA! So I explain that fish can't eat tuna know why?....daddy tell Mr.Finn why!"

" Oh um because tuna is made of fish."

" IT'S FISH EXACTLY! If I gave B.B tuna that make him a cannibal fish which is illegal! And then he go to fish jail! And then we can't visit him anymore and-"

" H-Hope why don't you explain why you hit Amanda."

" Oh yeah. Well Amanda was standing next to me because she was next and after I explain that she called me crazy."

" And?"

"....and I bit her...and maybe hit her face too.....I said I was sorry and didn't mean it! I swear!"

Ben sighed, " Oh Hope you can't just-I told you about keeping your hands to yourself." Hope lowered her head whispering she was sorry almost ready to cry. Be frowned and Finn looked sadden as well. " After I broke them up. I had two girls step outside and talk it out. Amanda apologized for calling Hope _crazy_ and Hope apologized for harming her. Main reason I called was just that both are you aware and this of course doesn't happen again." The two Solos nodded, Finn took off his glasses and Ben licked his lips. _Not the right time Ben._ " Hope. Why don't you take you grab your cursive writing book and practice more on you're Zs outside." Hope looked at the cup on Finn's desk filled with different colored pens. Finn smiled handing her that had penguins on it. She smiled taking it and grabbing her spiderman bookbag and out the door she was.

" She's really good kid. Always first answer questions and ask questions. Very energetic, creative, you and mom should be very proud. She's got bright future ahead of her. Where is she if you don't mind me asking? 

Ben chewed inside of his cheek. " She's in Arizona. We're recently divorced now." Finn tapped his desk lightly, " Sorry hear that. Is Hope taking that well?" Ben nodded but then shook his head shrugging his shoulders. " Counselor said she's fine. We told her it's no way her fault. Me and Rey...just worked better as friends than a couple." They divorced before Hope started first grade but Ben wouldn't be surprised if this was her lashing out cause of it. " She's more like her mother but Rey thinks Hope's more like me." Finn laughed flicking the frog bobble-head on his desk. " Guess she's perfect balance of you two then?" Ben felt his cheeks grow hot for a moment. " Guess so." _God he's so nice._

" So we're good then yes? If you want we can always discuss Hope even by phone or email if that's fine. And if you want I can give you few pointers on how deal with Amanda's mom."

" That be nice, thank you. I have a business card and can put my cell to if you want."

" Oh that be perfect!"

***

Hope stood on her tippy toes looking out the window. Mr.Finn and her dad were talking laughing even. Every now in then she see him give these _odd_ looks at her teacher. She's seen that look before but vaguely. It's how he used to look at mom but not anymore. _Oh so that what is is?_ Hope saw two get up and see sat back down on floor pretending to write. " -Thanks again for coming and I'll see you first thing in morning Hope. Tomorrow we'll be talking about food pyramid." Hope eyes lit up with excitement. There's triangles of food?!?" Finn laughed and Ben's face went pink. 

" N-No sweetie it's-Mr.Finn will explain it during class."

" That's right. But you do have homework to finish correct?"

" Yup right down what I eat for dinner and breakfast. *gasp* Is that how we learn about it?"

" You bet!"

" Did you hear that daddy?"

Hope tugged on his arm and once again he gave Mr.Finn that _look._ " Oh Mr.Finn?" Finn got on one knee so he they were face to face. " I think my daddy likes y-" Hope and her bag was scooped up and Ben speed walk down the hall. " oKAY Let's get you home okay- T-Thank you Finn-MR.FINN! We'll keep in touch!" Hope waved at her teacher who waved back with big grin on his face. 

_Yeah daddy likes him alright. Wonder if Mr.Finn likes him too?_

**Author's Note:**

> I based Hope little bit off Lilo ;)  
> Also she's got long hair like but her parents and cutie mark under her eye like her dad. She's way feisty like her mom. And like her mom knows when dad is being a dork


End file.
